


Savage

by diashann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/diashann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond and Portia embark on a long and treacherous journey to save their wayward cousin, Cassie. They bump into a few problems on the way and end up needing saving from a knife-throwing Nephal named Sidney. Can the hybrid help the hunters find the demon they're after? Or will the three young ladies find themselves in a trap meant for someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

 

 

 

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

 

** **

DIAMOND MATHERSON **// **33****

She went to USC, not exactly Ivy League but the private institute was far enough away from her home state of Kansas that she didn't really care. Her parents mysteriously died, a lot of unexplainable mishaps occurring in the months up to their deaths. That alone could make a girl want to up and leave, hopping on a plane and heading to whatever college sent her an acceptance letter first. A decade after school was over and done with, she didn't have much use for her Psychology degree, in LA, so she returned home and reunited with what was left of the family she had there. One night, getting drunk with her cousin, she realizes that they might not be leaving a house party alive. Vampires were their first kill, after that she couldn't sleep at night, wondering if some type of evil force had killed her parents. She had to investigate and she convinced Portia to join her. The two trained and became skilled with fighting and weaponry, filling their own personal bestiary to the brim. Diamond's weapon of choice? Lore. And the occasional titanium Louisville Slugger.

 

PORTIA ROBINSON **// 27**

She never got out of Kansas, after high school, and still worked at the best Diner in Lawrence a decade later. By the time Diamond had returned home, the annual barn party was in full swing. Portia had been known to keep poor company, when it came to men. Her flavor that week happened to be Jason, the former quarterback... And his girlfriend, Tatiana. She was always the free-spirited one, so when the party turned dangerous, she was naturally the only one who didn't act accordingly. Her confusion nearly got her killed, but being an army brat she had been taught how to take action when her life was visibly on the line. After she helped her cousin kill the blood-suckers, she experienced episodes of being eerily calm. About a week after Diamond had stopped having her nightmares, Portia's finally set in. It was then that she knew she had to kill all the things out there, waiting to hurt small town waitresses just like her. Portia's weapon of choice? A good ole fashioned handgun, an occasional taser for fun.

 

SIDNEY GILLIUM // **19**

She grew up in an orphanage, never knowing who her real parents were. When she became close enough to being of age, she ventured off onto her own, trying to discover at least a little bit more about herself. With each day that passed, she came up blank and with no more answers than the day before. One night, she was involved in a horrible car accident. She was just an innocent pedestrian, hoping that the people responsible would show her an act of kindness by not leaving her on the side of the road. The young men responsible picked her up and put her into their car, arguing about what to do with her. She was still breathing, one pointed out, while also pointing out how beautiful he thought she was. He then suggested that his friends stop the car and all take turns having their way with her. Before the men could get even a single article of clothing off of her, her eyes popped open, and she could hear her blood rushing and her bones mending themselves. She killed those boys, without blinking, and stumbled away, still lost as to not only who she was but what she was.


End file.
